We only have tonight
by thatloserralyssaxoxo
Summary: What would happen if mercedes couldnt remember those summer nights? Or how her love with sam was just human nature.Sam will do everything to help her remember. But that will only happen if she remembers him. Sorta based off of forgotten by cat patrick.
1. Chapter 1

"Mercedes?" Sam said in the packed market. It had almost been three years since they broke up and he had no idea that she still lived around here "How are you"

Mercedes started at the stranger and wondered where and how she knew him. His green eyes were a weakness. Like maybe in a past life or something those green eyes once made her happy. Maybe he once made her happy. "Um…Hi… I am good… Have we met?" Mercedes stammered out.

"Oh my god I forgot." Sam remember how Mercedes had this memory thing where she could on see the future up until something happen and then forgot it. As well as the past. She didn't remember him. How they met when they dated when they were happy sad. Anything Mercedes forgot it all. That also means him and now he had to reintroduce himself to his soul mate. "Ahem. Hello Miss Jones I am Sam Evans your ex-boyfriend. "

Mercedes was taken aback. She never read anything in her notes about how she dated one of the hottest guys in New York why did they break up she wondered. He has this charm about him he was so much taller but he seemed so gentle so lovable. She felt butterflies and her heart started to beat faster. "Now Sam why did we break up?"

"My company made me work more hours-I own a very successful comic book company we're like just as good as dc and marvel if not better. But you hated that I was gone so you ended it. And left all of your books of me in our old condo. Not to seem weird but I – I still have them just in case you want to read them. But I'll understand if you wouldn't want to."

"I'd love to see them. I'd really like to know why I would leave you. You're like perfect" Mercedes blushed she completely should have not said that Sam flashed this smile that made her weak. This must have been what it was like when they met.

"I really missed you cedes and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

"When can I see those books?"

"I'm free tonight if you—"

"Great but um I don't know how to get there."

"I know where you live-I don't stalk you it's just you moved in to Tina and Mike's old condo so I know how to get there. I'll see you around seven okay?"

"Okay bye Sam" She smiled as he walked off. She got to see him again. And she liked the way that he made her feel.

She pulled out her phone and called Santana her best friend as she finished up in the market

"Wheezy, long time no speak" Her bitchy best friend stated

"Yeah you to Satan but you'd never guess who I just s-"

"Sam"

"How did-"

"Tina"

"How did she-"

"Mike"

"How did he-"

"Sam"

"Oh well then you know that-"

"He's going over your house tonight. Yup"

"How did they tell you so fast?"

"Well you know that the ND we will always be a tight group so as soon as Sam called Mike, he told Tina and Tina well she and mike group called the rest of the group to tell them and I hung up when you called me."

"So did they tell you how I'm starting to like him? Again. I guess but I don't remember the first time."

"No but I am sending out a group text to everyone."

"SANTANA don't you dare."

"Already did. It won't matter they would find out anyways. And plus Sam slowed down his work hours he's been waiting hoping that he would see you again. Well at least where he could tell the truth. Sam changed himself so many times to be around you just in case you could see that he was Sam. He did really good at it. You'd always fall for him and at the end of the night he would be gone when you tried to find him to get his number or something. He wanted even for one night you to feel the way he did about you. He never gave up and I'm sure that he won't either. He loves a girl who can't remember him from her past and can't see him in her future. He's the only person cedes. Like your brain must've wanted that feeling he gave you every time you saw him. The only thing is he always had that feeling for you. "

"I really gave that up? How many times have I seen him in the past since we broke up?"

"You met him at least once every week in the past three years."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE WAS SAM?"

"He said that today was different he knew that he could have walked away from you today until next week he had to get you back. He wants you back cedes"

"I have a lot of stuff from the market that I have to bring upstairs so I'll call you back okay?"

"I'll be right down to help you out-you need to stop forgetting that I live three condo's down from you same building."

Mercedes started grabbing bags when Santana and Brittany walked down stairs in there matching born this way t-shirts they made in high school and shorts. They made a cute couple she thought as she slid her foot back into her flip flop. It was a nice summer day. No more than about 85 with the lightest breeze. She got to wear her fav purple tank and black shorts it was her best and cutest summer outfit. And plus her shoulder length hair fell perfectly to her shoulders with these light waves that made her feel really pretty.

"Cedes!" Brittany said super happy like normal

"Hey brit how are you?"

"I'm amazing. Me and Santana picked a date for our wedding. August 24!"

"Oh my god I am so happy for you guys! But Santana why didn't you tell me when we were on the phone?"

"Because wheezy this is news you say face to face" She said walking back in the house putting bags on the counter.

"Okay so snixs go away because I want to talk to Santana"

Brittany giggled as she started putting stuff away "Sometimes when I'm hungry I eat goldfish food."

Both girls just looked at her. After two minutes Mercedes broke the silence with "But you guys don't have a goldfish."

"But the food is really good and then I feel all happy inside"

"Come on britts lets go play that fun game lets wash our mouth out. With soap." Santana said

Mercedes fought back a laugh. She loved being around them all them all the time. Brittany brought out the good in Santana and Santana tried to bring the smart side in Brittany. At least one of them did theirs jobs well.

"Okay but if I win what do I get?"

Santana whispered in her ear and Brittany giggled "Okay deal" they ran out of the house and screamed bye over their shoulders.

Mercedes had any hour before Sam came over and she wanted to make some food for them. So she called Tina.

"Cedes!" Tina screamed "How are you are you ready for the date I heard that you're starting to like him again hold on I'm putting you on speaker mike wants to hear this to"

"I'm good. I don't think it's a date but then again I don't really remember dates… Yes I like him again. Oh Santana and Brittany picked a date for the wedding."

"It's a date and YAY you like him and oh my god really!"

"Yup but I have to ask you something I wanted to cooked dinner for Sam what's his favorite meal?"

"He may or may not be taking you out for dinner as well but you know you didn't hear anything from me" Mike said

"Hunny you weren't supposed to tell." Tina said

"Like you told everyone how Sam finally made the move"

"Well that had to be shared we've been waiting for three years. We were about to force it if he didn't. I did the club a favor"

Tina & mike were the group's first marriage with Finn& Rachel second and Puck& Quinn and Rory & sugar tied for third.

An hour passed and Mercedes was re-reading any notes for signs that Sam came around any time before today when the doorbell rang. Mercedes walked to the door breathed and opened the door.

"Hey Sam" She said sounded like an awkward 16 year old

"Hey cedes" Sam said smoothly while holding a box she let him in and he set the box down on the table.

"Hey" She said trying to open the box

"Wait. I have an idea before you open the box. A plan rather."

"Wow you're going to make me sleep with you so I can read how much a douche you really are"

"No why the fuck would I do that. And besides that doesn't happen in the book until at least the third one."

"Wait what?"

"I was going to say that as things happen in the book that's how we'll do it in real life. Like I read the first book and the first page was about our first date. And I started thinking about how reading it would suck but re-living it. Well that would make all the feelings come back. I understand if you'd rather read everything."

"How will I know that you didn't make me do something that we didn't do the first time?"

"I'll let you read the books at the end of night. That way you know that everything I did happen not because I was trying to get into bed with you or something."

"Well can we go on our first date?"

"I thought you'd never ask"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So thank you sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews and the following to the story! Okay so one thing that I didn't really clearly tell you guys what Mercedes memory thing really is. Mercedes has this thing where she can't remember her past BUT can see things from her future (Read forgotten by Cat Patrick then the story line will make WAY more sense) until next chapter! Oh and I don't own glee or the songs used in this chapter or any of them. _FORGIVE THE GRAMMAR/SPELLING ERRORS! _I only had bits and pieces of ideas so I just threw them together and this is the love child!**

Mercedes and Sam pulled up to a park where there was a big screen and a lot of friends. Was he trying to make this like a drive in movie she wondered. When she got out of the car Tina dragged her over and sat her on top of the car and handed her a diet coke.

"Tina what are you doing"

"We're redoing the first date so it started with all the girls at a drive in movie"

"Ahem bitch and me" Kurt said

"OH MY GOD KURT" Mercedes ran and gave him a bear hug and gave Blaine a huge hug too.

"Does anyone have any pickles…" A pregnant Rachel said from inside the car. It was strange how she went from annoying bitch to nicest and best person to be around. They all hoped she stay pregnant forever.

"No hobbit we have popcorn and candy" Santana said walking over hand and hand with Brittney

"Guys" Mercedes started "When does this date start…"

"Relax cedes" Blaine said grabbing an orange soda from the cooler "In time good things will happen" With that all of the guys started walking over and grabbing coupling off to get closer to the starting movie when before Tina left she whispered "Stay here trust me" Mercedes nodded. The movie started playing the first of the two movies of the night _Monster Inc. _ When Sam tapped on her shoulder

"Hey Sam" Mercedes said smiling

"Mind if I sit next to you? I mean you know everyone is coupled off and you're alone and I'm… I suck at talking but I've liked you since prom and I would like to get to know you better… If you'd like"

"You can sit next to me Sam and I-I like you too"

"Hey trouty and wheezy can you guys just kiss." Just then everyone threw popcorn at Santana "What? We all know it's bound to happen anyways"

"Can you believe she said that the first time too?"

"Really? I mean snixs can really be a bitch sometimes"

"But she says what everyone else wants to say" Brittney said grabbing some skittles from the table they had set up.

Mercedes and Sam watched the movie and Mercedes looked over at Sam and when he turned to ask her what was wrong she kissed him.

"But that happens later." Sam said simply with the blush on his cheeks growing deeper

"Well" Mercedes leans over and kisses him again until Santana screams wanky and they finally break when Mercedes finishes "That was later, so we can't complain now can we?"

"I never meant to, I just didn't want you to think that that is how it happen. But that was great I missed your mouth. And other parts of your body. Oh so very much."

Mercedes laughed "Why didn't you tell me you were you… All those times we met?"

"Wait. How did you know about that?"

"Santana"

"Don't you mean snixs?"

"No Santana told me and she made this really speech about how much I must have loved I mean love you for my brain to not remember you so I could just fall in love with you all over again."

"Santana said that? I doubt it"

"No really. Brittney brings out the good in her."

"Well you bring the good out in me. You always have and I hope you always will"

"I really hope I can live up to that. You're head over heels in love with a girl who doesn't remember you. Sam I can't do this to you. Find someone who is perfect for you"

"And that's you why would I try so hard why would everyone be here if I really cared that you can't remember me? That doesn't and that will never change how I feel about you and I will fight for you until the day that your heart stops beating. I don't care Mercedes I want you and only you. You saved me during a time in my life when I was bitter and ready to give up on love. You showed me that even during the worst times something will save you. You were my saving grace so no I don't need someone "perfect" when no one compares to you."

"But-"

"Can we at least finish the date first before you give up on me?"

"Sure"

Sam and Mercedes went to Sam's car a drove off they drove up to this very café that was owned by Sam's aunt Delia. They walked in and sat down at a table when Mercedes felt hugs she knew it had to be Delia. For some reason she remembered her.

"Mercedes it's so good to see you with Sammy again. He's been like broken since you left. I mean I thought that he was never going to date again. Every girl didn't compare to you and he didn't want them."

"I've missed you aunt d it's weird I had this dream that we were shopping together. And you kept talking about how you loved the color in contrast with my skin. I don't know what it was for but it was the other day."

Sam and his aunt looked at each other and suddenly Sam's uncle came over and said he needed Sam but he gave Mercedes a hug and said how much he missed her.

"She remembered something." Sam whispered to his uncle Kevin while calling mike who was still with the group.

"WHAT" they all screamed at the same time

"She remembered when she was shopping for her wedding dress. She doesn't remember the wedding dress but she remembered shopping for it with aunt d."

"OH MY GOD that's amazing"

"But she didn't know what she was shopping for."

"But she remember the past Sam that is amazing and that has only happened once" Tina said

"And plus with you being back maybe she'll remember more the more you guys hang out" Artie said into the phone "Think about it the only other thing she remembered was junior prom. When you asked her to dance sure she only remembers wearing the dress and saying I'd love to but it had to do with you. Maybe you're the one who can help her remember the past."

"I agree with artie" Kurt said "She only remembered that and the songs you guys sung together. Like the other day she played the guitar and sung human nature but didn't remember how she knew it. She just did"

"But her brain is blocking me out." Sam replied

"No, her brain is blocking out the bad parts that came along with the good"

"So Kurt you're saying I'm bad?"

"No it's blocking out the bad parts that came before and after you and her brain wont separate that. It can't yet."

"But the woman that I love and have loved since junior fucking prom can't remember how I put her name up in lights or sung a song in Spanish to her or the fact that we were going to get married. Or how I got "Mercedes smells good trending on twitter."

"All I can say is that cedes is happy she had this glow that she hasn't had since you asked her to get married she loves you still Sam and nothing can change that." Santana said. Everyone looked shocked that she 1. Called him Sam and 2. Gave good advice

"Damn who knew Santana had a heart?" Uncle Kevin muttered which earned a lot of laughs.

**15 mins later**

"What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes said to her group of friends "Me and Sam are on a date so go back to the park."

"Cedes we always come here on Thursday nights its open mic night. " Kurt said

"Alright guys welcome to open mic night!" Kevin said from on stage "I understand that there is this special singer out in the crowd tonight so come on up Miss Mercedes jones!"

"Oh no I can't I have nothing to sing" Mercedes said to her friends when she felt Sam wrap his arms around her "You can do it mercy" and kissed her on the cheek. Mercedes walked up onto the stage and heard her friends screaming over everyone else.

"Do you know Lovesong by Adele?" Mercedes asked the band when they all nodded she waited for the music to start

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

"Oh holy damn" Delia started "This is your- that was supposed to be your"

"Wedding song…" Kevin finished

"But she just loves Adele so maybe it doesn't have to deal with me"

"This is the first song she learned how to play on the guitar Sam. You taught her. It was going to be the first song you guys danced to as husband and wife you picked the song and she told me how she re-paid you. Or rather read the mind blowing ness from the book. Whenever I hear this song I think of how-"Santana got cut off by Brittany who clearly helped out a blushing Sam who had all eyes on him

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

Mercedes winked at Sam and everyone looked at him Mercedes couldn't see anyone else other than Sam and she had no problem with that.

_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I'll always love you  
>I'll always love you<br>Cause I love you_

"And there I thought that I will always love you would be the only song that Mercedes would sing that really made me regret only dating her for a week." Puck muttered.

Sam got up and had to get her off stage everyone was cheering and screaming how they wanted another song and he had to kiss her. Mercedes met him half way and kissed him

"Now your turn" Sam said smiling against her mouth

"What's that mean?"

"Now I'm going to sing you a song" With that Sam left her and went up on stage "Hey guys give it up for my beautiful date that just got off the stage miss Mercedes Jones. " everyone cheered and Sam winked at Mercedes. "Now" He said once the clapping died down "I'm going to sing someone who has some white chocolate sex appeal"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE JUSTIN BEIBER EXPIRENCE" Finn said which earned a lot of laughs

"No I'm just singing so Jesse McCartney calm down Finn" with that the base line to right where you want me started.

_Girl,  
>There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.<br>I've never felt the need to lose control.  
>Always held on back and played it slow.<br>But not this time.  
>Baby, don't be gentle,<br>I can handle anything._

_Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>let's do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time,  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me._

"Damn cedes" Santana muttered

"What?"

"You're so lucky that I love britts because he has my lady parts kind of hot"

"Shut up he's mine"

"So you're going to date him date him"

"If he sings this for me all the time then hell to the yes"

Everyone exchanged looked Mercedes didn't remember her famous song back from junior year Delia and Kevin rushed off to the kitchen.

_Girl,  
>I'm gonna let you have your way with me.<br>But when you move like that,  
>it's hard to breathe.<br>I never thought that it could be like this,  
>but I was wrong.<br>Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<em>

"Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No reason but damn look out Sam looking all hot and what not. I mean uh. Yeah." Puck muttered everyone was so out of it that no one noticed he called Sam hot . And Mercedes really wanted to know what happen?

_Can't explain it,  
>How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.<br>In slow motion,  
>my imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,<br>I can hardly stand the thrill._

_Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<em>

_Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>Crazy,  
>let's do something, maybe.<br>Please don't take your time,  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me. _

When the song was over Sam went to get by his friends when he checked his phone. 5 missed texts

**She remembered something-Aunt d**

**Holy shit bro you do bring back her memory- Blaine**

**Trouty break her heart and I swear I will chop your abnormally large dick into pieces-Snixs**

**She remembered hell to the no…-Mike and Tina**

**I didn't mean to call you hot I couldn't think and dude cedes remembered something- puck**

Oh god this was great. But this was bad. If she starts remembering then she'll remember how she lost her memory. It wasn't always like this. He knew he shouldn't have let her talk to Shane that day. He remembered the call like it was yesterday.

…

"Sam… SAM" Mercedes yelled "You did amazing! But what is wrong with everyone?"

"Thanks and nothing I think. I'm not sure. How about some dinner?"

"I'm really tired and my head hurts really badly. I've been having some flash forwards or backs?" Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Flashbacks were good but the ugly always seems to shine through "but " Mercedes continued "Chinese takeout in my house you could spend the night… If you wanted to."

**Until next update! One thing I LOVE THE REVIEWS it is amazing to wake up to emails for people following the story. I think that it's the second best email next to seeing your favorite fics getting updated loll. But can you guys guess what's going to happen over all with everything? I will have it more first person view next chapter so I can write Mercedes' flashback! I can't wait to start the next chapter so review and message me and I'll be sure to get back to you guys! Xoxo lyss3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are going to hate meeee:)****. Especially the ones who want to know how Mercedes lost her memory. But thanks for the reviews and follows to the story! So for that I'm going to post a little branch off that's going to give you more insight on the story and stuff. So do you guys want in on this or just start a new story and add it there? It's up to you guys! This is short so the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG USED. NOTHING NOT A THING! Don't sue me I'm only 15!**

"Sam? Do you want to spend the night or not?" I stated he's just looking at me like a deer in headlights "Sam"

"Did you just say flash-forward?"

"Yes"

"What Happen?"

"I was in this room and this guy said that he missed me. That he was willing to make it work. If I let go of the asshole I was with. I didn't remember the voice and I couldn't see the face. Just the pale gray walls behind it the wood door and the windows."

"Hey cedes" Brittney started after the long pause "Did you happen to be wearing a…"

"Purple summer dress" Rachel finished

"Yes… how did you know?"

"Because it happen" Finn said absently

"Wait. When" When I looked it everyone looked like they were going to cry no one would answer and all the air was sucked out of the room.

… (Sam's p.o.v)

So where would you like to order Chinese from? Mercy asked me. When she walked in the house she slid off her flip flops and put her hair up in a loose pony tail and walked over to the cabinet were she kept her take out menus and gave me a perfect view of her ass. God I fucking missed her so much

"Sam?" she giggled "Stop staring and pick a place"

"Shingerla, they have the best-"

"Chinese pizza I am like obsessed-"

"With it right?"

"Yeah it's like we were made for each other" She said walking over to me wrapping her arms around me. "I need to order. What would you like to eat?"

"You"

She just looked up at me with these eyes that her happy and lustful and just said "I'm going to order then"

… (Mercedes p.o.v)

Once I got off the phone I walked over to Sam "You okay?"

"Yeah merce I was just thinking about after you left me"

"What about it"

"That night I went to aunt d's café you know the song gone but 'N SYNC right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was upset and I song that song"

"Really how does it go again?"

_There's a thousand words that I could say  
>To make you come home<br>Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
>Left me alone<br>I remember what you said to me  
>You were acting so strange<br>and maybe I was too blind to see  
>That you needed a change<em>

Sam wouldn't look at me but kept singing

_Was it something I said?_

_To make you turn away?_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way_

_To make it so that you were right here_

_But right now..._

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains..._

_You're gone..._

_You're gone..._

_Baby you're gone_

_Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..._

_You're gone..._

_You're..._

I touched his shoulder and he finally looked up. He looked so hurt.

_I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone_

_But if there's something that I could do_

_Won't you please let me know?_

_The time is passing so slowly now_

_Guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my every day_

_But baby I don't want to_

_So I'll just hang around_

_And find some things to do_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_And I know in my heart_

_You can't say that you don't love me too_

_Please say you do_

At that point I finally understood that I meant more to him than I thought. He looks broken and it was because I was selfish and left. Why would he want me back? After all I broke his heart.

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains_

_You're gone..._

_You're gone..._

_You're gone_

_You're gone...you're gone... you're..._

_Gone_

_Oh..._

_Oh, what will I do?_

_If I can't be with you_

_Tell me where I will turn to_

_Baby where will I be_

_Now that we are apart_

_Am I still in your heart?_

_Baby why don't you see?_

_That I need you here with me_

_Oh..._

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I've drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains_

_Been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I've tried my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane_

_Wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains_

_You're gone..._

_You're gone..._

_You're gone_

_You're gone_

_Gone_

_You're gone..._

_But the truth remains_

_You're... _

I didn't know I was crying until he finished. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. "Sam I am so sorry. But I won't leave ever again. I swear to you" He kissed me and all the world melted away it was like

… (Sam's p.o.v)

Heaven is the only way to describe that kiss. Her lips how her hand don't know what to do or where to go without crossing a line or making you feel bad. How she didn't understand that her kisses were more powerful than anything else in the whole world. The doorbell had to ring. Stupid Chinese ruining everything. But I was hungry and we'd have more time for that later.

"I'm paying. It's our date" I said as she started to rise

"Fine just hurry back my lips are getting cold"

I rushed to the door and paid the 34.50 and a great tip. I didn't think to break my 100.

"Do you want to eat first or make out some more?"

"Um yes I'll take the call" Mercy put a finger up to me. She was on the phone.

"Hello… Uh hi… Who are you…? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone with the name Shane"

I walked over grabbed her phone and told him "If you ever call her again I'll go to jail for killing you"

"Sam? Wow still holding on to my girl. I get out in a few days. Have fun trying to get her to stay with your sorry ass."

"Now you listen to me you pathetic worthless blob of shit" I hissed leaving the room "Contact her again and I'll call the cops. She doesn't remember but I do. And I'll make sure that EVERYONE knows to keep her crazy ass away from you."

I hung up and texted mike

**Are you with everyone?**

**No just Tina… why?**

**Shane's getting out. He has Mercedes number I just got off the phone with him…**

**I guess that you want this between us?**

**No if I did why would I tell you when you're with Tina. Just tell the group to be careful and stay close to mercy. After the last time he got out who knows who he wants to go after now.**

A couple second later I heard a doorbell. I opened the door to a pissed off Santana with Brittney who looked like she wanted to kick some ass. It was new face for her and a very west side story gang looking Kurt and Blaine trying to calm him down

"We are fucking staying here. I will kick his pencil moustache having ass. And you best believe that my cousin will be here and hurt in a second he if tries anything. Everyone loves cedes and I am not having that." Santana said

"Burt said if we need him he'll fly out. This is really bad. After the last time he got out… We all knew he was crazy just… "Blaine drifted off

"Guys what's going on who is Shane why do you look like that" Mercy asked I just hugged her and said good thing we have extra Chinese and that you went to the market. Your house will be packed for the next couple of days. We have to keep you safe.

The phone rang again this time my phone "I know where she lives. Stay away or I'll make it worse" My face must of changed because Santana grabbed the phone

"I will chop off your little dick you- that asshole hung up"

For the first time I don't think that anything could save us. Shane's crazy ass was coming back and we only had a few days to tell mercy everything. Just when I started getting her back.

**Review you beautiful people also sorry for the grammar errors. Side note I had gone stuck in my head ALL day and I wouldn't have slept until I wrote so this was a half hours work last night. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. Also if you can't tell I'm a major Shane hater Lol. Until Tuesday. (Next update. Hopefully!)**


End file.
